Love Kills
by byNaat
Summary: Modern AU. In which Arya is 18 and Gendry is 24. What happens when two stubborn fuckers fall in love for each other.
1. Going out I

**Chapter 1**

The water was falling heavy on her head and washed all the tension from her body, _Three discussions in a week, gods, _Arya thought, through the headache, she still feels all the anger and frustration of that moment. Again the lady her mother had confronted her; in the middle of the dinner, is not even need to say that the thing ruined the meal of everyone.

"What will you do with your life, Arya? Until when will you act like a wayward child? You are a grown woman, you're a Stark, like it or not you _are _a lady and go out every night to clubs in suspicious places is not much ladylike…" At this point, Arya stopped listening completely, she had lost her appetite , so she stood up and walked to her room, leaving the lady Catelyn shouting dismayed.

_Fuck it, I'm not a lady_ she thought, she ran her fingers through her dark brown hair in an impatient attempt of combed them, the water ran down her back and closed her shiver, only now realizing how cold the night was in Winterfell, it snowed a bit outside, it wasn't your best choice when she opted for a cold shower, but her body seethed of indignation and she just need to calm down.

Finally she ended the shower e got out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, the screen of her cell phone was on above her bed, Arya took it and saw that she had seven missed calls, all from Wylla Manderly, your friends of always, she had the ability to make Arya laugh , this was exactly what she needed now.

Arya returned the call:

" ARYA!" Wylla practically shouted "Where have you been? I'm calling you for ages. The greatest party is going on on the Tyrel's mansion and we are not there; Lyanna had a family dinner and couldn't go, I'm on my way in the king's road. Meet you there?"

"Sure, no problem. I'll be there in half hour."

End of the call.

It was always like this, with Wylla didn't have time to think, and now she had to change to go to such greatest party in not a particular good day. Would be good, though, better than stay awake all night, unable to sleep.

Arya choose a dark and tight jeans, a white tank top silk with lace at the bust, which actually was part of a lingerie/ pajama, your leather jacket, and her usual pair of chuck-taylors. Put a male silver necklace that she had won in a game of poker, although male, the necklace was delicate and it was by far the only accessory she accepted to use.

She picked her keys, cell phone, and wallet and went stealthily through the corridor, hoping that everyone was asleep already, descended the stairs and went straight to the front door. She glanced to the living room and saw that her father had fallen asleep while reading a report of the company, Arya look at him again with sorry eyes and murmured:

"Love you, dad."

With this she walked out the snowy night and climbed on Nymeria, your motorbike, black gleaming, that looked like a bright deadly machine; she had also won in a poker game, a harder match , however, and Arya felt proud for win it. Had become familiar to both the bike to the point of giving it a name. Arya drove the faster that she dared – what for a normal person, seems insane ,after all she need to reach to High Garden in at least thirty minutes and the way was long.

**Very short one, yeah i know, but i wrote the first and second chapters as just one and ended up very long, so i divided it. I'll update sooner as i hope**_** .**_

**Reviews would be great, thanks.**


	2. Going out II

**Chapter 2**

In Duskendale, a large port town off the coast of Blackwater Bay. Located north and east of King's Landing , the engine stopped working, Arya tried to jump-start the motorbike a few times but gave up when she got a small explosion in the engine due to persistence . Arya thought she could have woken the whole town with the noise , but everything remained as quiet as before. So Arya decided to go walking to King 's Landing ; if here there would not find a place to drink, much less a place to repair the bike.

"Are only four kilometers." Arya told herself , to encourage her , so it was , leading to heavy bike with her hands , it took longer than expected.

But there was it; a large and smelly King 's Landing , lit as if it were day, the streets were still bustling , Arya looked around and some bad men seen watching her curiously , she ignored it and moved on , turned the second corner left and saw a man at a bus stop and decided it was reliable to talk to him , she approached and asked :

" Excuse me, sir. Can you tell me if there is any mechanical workshop that is still working?"

The man looked at her and then the bike , looked back at her and said :  
"The Thobo Mott Mechanics, is two blocks away , up the Street of Steel, he should be sleeping , but his apprentices still working late . "

" Got it, thank you very much for your help , sir ."

"Glad to be useful , be careful ; King 's Landing is not like your northern cities, and the night is dark and full of terrors . "

Arya thanked again and was shown the way , thinking how strange was that last sentence , the night was a time when the wolves come out and Arya loved it so had no fear .

On the Street of Steel , Arya had seen the sign illuminated by far , followed with her eyes fixed on the large deposit , thinking that maybe the problem with the bike was not so bad and not linger much to repair , maybe she could still find Wylla in the feast of the Tyrels and drink till she drop , who knows ..  
She entered the shop which first appeared to be empty , but there was a guy underneath an old car , trying to fix something .  
Arya cleared her throat and said :

" Excuse me "- Arya decided at the time that would be the most polite and lovely as possible , since she was down and clearly needed help.

The man hesitated , but eventually walked away under overalls with dirty grease and a lazy smile on his face , had piercing blue eyes in stark contrast with his hair black as ebony, _and He's strong_ , Arya thought , must have been about twenty-somethings years, she kicked .

" Yes? " he replied .

" Either you are own Thobo Mott or one of his apprentices. " she guessed .

" I'm just an apprentice , the boss is not nearly as charming. " he laughed softly , a laugh that was sexy and grave, but Arya did not let go ' _Very cocky for someone with his face smeared with grease_ ' she thought to herself . "I'm just kidding , I am Gendry , How can I help ?"

Arya thought for a moment before answering , because incredibly she had forgotten what had brought her here .

" My bike broke down on the road, if you can find a way ... I. . I pay as much as you want . Need her to come home . " she said .

He examined the bike thoroughly and concluded :

" Nice bike ! But can't ' find a way ' now , you overloaded the motor and I'll need to replace some parts , and finally, it takes a while . "

Arya sighed wearily :

" OK How much? "

" $ 1.300 " he said .

" WHAT? " Arya held herself not to scream - "1.300 ? This is absurd , I will not pay for an apprentice tweak on my bike , Where's your boss ? Want to talk to him .. Now . " - Ready , Arya had taken the shit of everyone that day , she would not accept that an apprentice mechanic to do of her an idiot .

" He 's out , but if you are not satisfied ,fell free to seek someone who will arrange the bike " he said, his furious eyes never leaving hers.

She lost the discussion ,there was no arguing, she needed the bike ; stubborn , she said :

" Fine . Hope that you accept credit cards " She left the bike with him and went out to make a call.

**Voicemail:

Wylla: I'm too busy partying, and I can't talk now, but leave your message that I will answer it when I get sober. beep.

Arya: Meets this phone , Nymeria broke and I am stuck in King 's Landing , I need a ride home . Call me back when you can.**

Ten minutes later , Gendry had cleaned the things in the shop and disappeared upstairs , leaving her alone in the place and waiting for a connection.  
Impatiently she tried again :

**Voicemail:  
Arya : Wylla meets the fucking phone, I need your help . Shit. Meets . The. Fucking .Phone. **

Five minutes later :

**Voicemail:  
Arya : The party must be really good , for you do not answer my calls ... Gods , if the police find my body quartered in a dark alley , it's your fault ...  
I love you , call me when you can. **

Another few minutes , and Gendry descended the staircase with his hair still damp from the shower and wearing clean clothes , he seemed surprised to see her there.

"I thought you had already gone."  
" Sorry to disappoint you ," she said , coldly , picked up a paper and a pen , " How long will the repair take? "  
" A week at most , and if the girl ask politely , I may even get a discount ," he said and showed a smile boor .  
_Haha .How much presumption. _She thought.  
Arya reached out to him to get the paper with her phone number.

" Call me when you're done , and takes good care of her, is like a daughter to me " - she said and smiled forced and looked at him up and down for the last time , before turning to leave.  
" And your name is .. ? " He asked .  
" Arya " - she said walking , but gave a pardoned over her shoulder and ended - " From House Stark ."  
And then She left him with a confused and thoughtful expression on his face .  
_Stupid_ . she thought .

* * *

6:00 am. The Manderly girl's green hair was messier than ever , seemed branches of a dornish plant, tangles falling cascading halfway down her back .

"I'm sorry, dear, " she asked for the thousandth time ; looking to Arya pleadingly , feeling guilty .

"It's ok , Wylla . The inn that I stayed ended being very nice, I slept like a baby "

"Still, Nymeria broke and you had to walk through this town of thieves and rapists even find someone to fix it. If I had not decided to go to that party ..."

Arya interrupted:  
"It was not your fault, it was anybody's fault, it happened, and I was also in order to go to that party," she said. "And incidentally, how was the party?"

"You would not believe, I met people from all over Westeros, From Dorne to the Wall; From Vale of Arryn to Casterly Rock. Knew the lead singer of a band from the Vale: Marilion ;pretty scoundrel, but the night was good," she smiled and blushed.

Arya noticed , and said :  
"Yeah, I can see " both laughed and Arya ended breathless . " Let's go home , please ."

* * *

**Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter, I hope you enjoy the sequel.**

**Let me know your thoughts about it, and sorry if i made any grammar error, english is not my first language, but I'm being very careful to write.**


End file.
